ACTG 152 is a multicenter trial of monotherapy with zidovudine or didanosine versus combination therapy with zidovudine plus didanosine for HIV-infected children. Enrollment for this study is completed. A preliminary analysis by the Data and Safety Management Board for this study indicated that patients on the zidovudine arm did not do as well clinically, as patients on the other two arms.